What you waiting for?
by Artist-Writer-Sorceress
Summary: Kagome bored of her monotonous life so far finally gets what she has wished for, although it didn't happen how she wanted it to exactly.At age 21 she finally comes face to face with Sesshomaru who completely destroys her normal world.  KagomeXSesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

Kagome walked out of her apartment which she shared with two other people, the roommates she hardly ever saw. She didn't choose the place because of the people; she chose it for the price. Her apartment happened to be conveniently located a block from campus and the rent cheap. Kagome took in a deep breath as she stepped outside. Her phone watch told her she had time for a quick smoke so she pulled out a cigarette and lit it inhaling slowly. It was just another day. One more day in her life that would be uneventful. Today would mark the start of the spring semester she was already a junior and thinking about time was painful now. In around four months she would be turning twenty one and she still could not think of anything that was remarkable about her existence so far. Actually if she were to describe her life in one word it would be monotonous. Putting out the cigarette she tightened her coat around her and slipped on her gloves and started walking making sure not to slip on the ice. College students weren't known for plowing their sidewalks.

Stepping into the campus shuttle Kagome hurried to find a seat amidst all the students scurrying to get on and off the shuttle. At least now she was done with all her requirement classes and could finally take the classes she was really interested in. It was the start of a new year and Kagome was determined to make changes for the better. She didn't want more years to go by without memories. Perhaps this was the year she would find love. At the current moment she had put love at the back of her wish list. Her first priority was school and getting good grades in all her classes as well as getting back into shape by working out almost every day if she could. Still love would be nice. Kagome had yet to experience love. It would come. She knew in her heart that it would, waiting was just easier said than done especially since Kagome lacked in the area of patience. Kagome knew she was an attractive girl; perhaps her biggest faults were that she was distant and very reserved. She knew she could be very popular if she tried but felt it was too much work. On weekends she preferred to stay at home watching a movie curled in her bed. Kagome knew she would try going out again as soon as she turned twenty one, for now she preferred her own company. Kagome smiled as she wondered if she had partied herself out freshman year.

Kagome walked into management 300 and took a seat towards the back. She would change it later she first wanted to get a feel for the class and see if she knew anyone. She doubted it. Probably, the real reason she sat in the back was because she wanted to see all of her classmates and see if there was an attractive guy in the group. Not that it would matter much she wouldn't have the guts to start up a conversation but still some eye candy would be nice.

Four out of her five classes scheduled for the day were done and still no guy stood out to her in all her classes. She wasn't expecting much; still it would have been nice. She walked into her last class of the day it was four and she was getting tired and hungry. She could use a caffeine boost or at least a cigarette break but decided to just get through this last class. Kagome had stopped looking at all the guys that walked in her class having given up on potential romance. This is why Kagome missed spotting a gorgeous guy walking toward the end of the classroom and taking a seat next to her. She didn't notice him until he was pulling out the chair and sitting next to her. She wondered why it was that he had decided to sit next to her but when she looked around she noticed that there were limited seating options as the lecture hall started to fill up. Kagome noticed his eyes and how they seem to stand out, they were beautiful and a golden color something Kagome had never seen before. He stood out. Kagome had never seen anything like him his features seemed perfectly sculpted and his hair was long and in a lose ponytail behind his back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him take out a pen and a notebook and start taking notes about dates that Kagome knew she should be writing down too. Only Kagome was too fascinated by the man sitting next to her. In her mind she was already going on off into her alternate reality where he tells her he was fallen in love with her. Kagome smiled, and shook her head silently. If things like that really happened she would have fallen in love a long time ago.

"Still though," she thought "at least I have some eye candy now, that's progress."

Her first day into the spring semester and already she felt exhausted as the class ended and people started to leave she noticed that as the guy sitting next to her got up to leave he dropped the pen he was using. She was going to tell him but before she had a chance he had already walked out of the room.

Kagome let go of her backpack and plopped on the bed. She was tired and a nap was definitely on her to do list, right after making food. Kagome sighed and took out a cigarette and as she exhaled she thought about the guy in her last lecture class that had sat next to her. He was gorgeous and she had been attracted to him right away something that did not happen often with her. It was hard for guys to catch her interest.

It was a Wednesday and Kagome was still in bed at noon with no plans of getting up soon. She had stayed up late watching movies and on the internet. Since this was the semester she was turning twenty one she had organized all her classes so that she only had classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays giving her a lot of free time to herself. Kagome's plan was to better herself by going to the gym and finally work on that novel she had always wanted to start or the brilliant new idea that was going to make her millions. So far the bed was winning.

When Kagome did manage to get up it was well past in the afternoon.

"Another day wasted" she thought "might as well get something to eat."

Kagome had been craving sushi for a while and decided to go buy some. The local grocery that sold food also sold sushi and Kagome decided that was where she would start her day.

Kagome was looking at the selection of sushi unsure of which one to choose when movement to her left caught her attention. It was the same guy from her lecture class. Kagome instantly sucked in air as she noticed that he started making his way towards her. He stopped right besides her and looked at the sushi looking up when he noticed Kagome staring at him.

"Sorry, am I in the way?" She asked taking a step to the right so that she wouldn't be right in front of sushi stand.

"No your fine." His voice was masculine and she could smell a faint smell of cologne coming from him, it was a nice smell.

Kagome didn't say anymore, she watched as he made his selection and then she made hers. On the drive home Kagome wondered if she should have asked him his name. At the very least she could have started a conversation with him or mentioned that they were in the same class. However, Kagome got the feeling that he just didn't seem to be very interested in her. She felt that her presence barely registered in his gaze and that hurt her a bit. Kagome wanted him to notice her but for all she knew him sitting next to her was a big coincidence. He would probably not sit next to her again seeing that the only class they shared was a big lecture hall with no assigned seating. He could sit anywhere he liked. That thought depressed her a bit.

Kagome could not get him out of his mind. She wondered if the reason she was even thinking about him was because she was lonely and was infatuated with the idea of love. Other than his appearance Kagome knew nothing about him. Not even his name. She only knew that she felt really attracted to him and the he was in her same lecture class. That was not much to go on. Tomorrow she would go early to the lecture class and take the same seat she was at before and hopefully he would sit next to her again.

Kagome waited all day anxiously for her first four classes to end and when it was time for her lecture class she walked quickly to the seat she had taken the previous time and looked around. The class was slowly getting filled by students and Kagome kept sneaking subtle glances at the door whenever someone came in. Finally he walked in. Kagome held her breath as she saw him walk down the aisle and stop in the seat next to her. Kagome's face started to get hot and suddenly she was very self conscious. She had made sure that she had put on makeup today and had taken time straightening her hair. As soon as the professor walked in she automatically fished for a pen in her backpack and started to write down things she knew were probably not very important to distract herself.

"Is that mine?" Kagome turned suddenly facing the full force of his gaze. She looked at him for a few seconds and then processed that he was talking about the pen she was holding. In her rush to distract herself she had not noticed that the pen she had grabbed was the one he had dropped last time.

"Oh yeah, sorry, you dropped it last time I was meaning to return it I just forgot about it." She extended her hand when he abruptly turned.

"Keep it."

Kagome was startle by the tone of his voice. By just those two words she could tell that he didn't want her to be bothering him and was irritated. That annoyed the crap out of her. It was after all a mistake and she didn't need to steal his pen. She had plenty more, what bothered her was the rude way he talked to her. Kagome gently threw the pen onto the top of his notebook and grabbed another pen.

"Don't want it."

Kagome was annoyed. She hated guys like him; just because they had a nice face and body they thought they could treat those around them like crap. It was even more annoying that just last night she had sat up thinking about him and wondering what his name could be. Now she couldn't care less. She knew there had to be a problem with him. A package like him didn't come wrapped as prettily as it did without hiding flaws. Kagome ignored him the remainder of the lecture and focused on things more important, like actually listening to what her professor was saying. As soon as it was time to leave she grabbed her things and walked out the door not giving him a second glance.

'How annoying,' she thought as she made her way through the campus quad 'why is it that attractive men are either assholes or gay?'

Kagome arrived at her apartment dropping her backpack in her room and headed for the fridge. Wine was exactly what she needed. It was around six in the afternoon and she was exhausted and needed to relax. She poured herself a glass and took out a cigarette. It was already dark outside. She hated how during winter it got dark so fast. She had just settled in on the couch when her roommate Adrien walked in.

"Hey, how's it going?" he said as he took off his shoes in the living room.

"Fine just got done with classes, how was your winter break?"

"Good, mostly just hung out."

Kagome smiled because she knew he probably spent most of his break at bars or really not doing much. Not that she could blame him, she didn't do much either.

"Hey have you seen Jessica around?" Adrien said.

"No actually, she might be in her room."

"Yeah, I will go check" he said "I still owe her internet and cable money."

That was the about of conversation she usually had with her roommates. She didn't mind Adrien but she never really hung out with him because he was always going to bars and she still wasn't twenty one.

"She must be out," he said coming back to the living room and laughed when he saw Kagome drinking the glass of wine "long day?"

"Yep," she said taking another sip "have this asshole sitting next to me in my last lecture class."

"That sucks, you should just move seating."

"That's probably what I will do, but I don't think he will sit next to me anyway."

"Yeah, just ignore him."

Kagome got up and rinsed the wine glass then headed to her room. She decided a nice nap might be in order and then she would take a shower.

The ringing of a text message woke her up telling her that it was around nine p.m. quickly getting up she walked to the bathroom which was right next door and took a shower. As Kagome was drying up she heard people talking in the living room. It was probably her roommate Adrien who had his friends over. It was a Thursday night and bars were most definitely on their schedule. Kagome went to get changed when she noticed she had forgotten to bring her clothes. She was still drowsy when she first walked into the shower and had only managed to grab her towel and face wash.

"Oh well," she thought thinking of just making a break for her room quickly and quietly. It was just next door and she could slip in without anyone noticing. Kagome's plan would have gone through flawlessly except she didn't count on someone walking down the hallway at the exact moment. Kagome came face to face with a broad chest almost slipping on the floor except a pair of strong arms quickly grabbed for her waist pulling her right back up to that well toned chest.

Kagome was really startled when she realized who it was. The same pair of golden brown eyes that had glared at her earlier now stared at her curiously. She quickly mumbled thanks disentangling herself from his grip and walked in her room as she adjusted the towel around her.

"You find the bathroom, Sesshomaru?" She heard her roommate yell.

"Yeah, I did."

Kagome was really embarrassed. It was all her fault for forgetting to bring a change of clothes to the bathroom. She was pretty sure that when she almost fell he saw more than a bit of cleavage.

'What are the chances?' she thought, 'Of course he had to be one of Adrien's friends.' 

Kagome quickly changed and dried out her hair. She was embarrassed that he had almost seen her naked but in the end her stomach won telling her it was only a mistake. She didn't hear any more noise coming from the living room and figured that Adrien and all his friends had already left for the bars. She went to the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboard trying to see what she could make.

"Hey" Kagome startled quickly looked towards the hall.

There stood the same pair of golden eyes. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the door way.

"Hey" she said putting down the box of macaroni and cheese. "Sorry about earlier." Kagome averted her eyes from his gaze and pretended to busy herself making food. She wasn't paying attention at all to what she was doing too distracted by his presence. When she knocked down a can of chicken soup he caught it quickly giving it to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled again. Kagome's face was hot. She wished he would just go away instead of just standing there looking so intently at her. It was making her feel strange and at this rate she would never be able to make anything to eat.

"Aren't you going to the bars with Adrien?" she asked figuring that small talk was probably better than the silence they were both experiencing before.

"I am going to join them in a bit." He said crossing his arms again "I just wanted to meet the roommate of Adrien's that I almost saw half naked tonight."

That made Kagome cringe, he sure didn't beat around the bush.

"I'm Kagome" she said "What about you.

"Sesshomaru." He said "You're the one from before too right, the one that stole my pen?"

That finally did it and she remembered again why she was so annoyed with him earlier. She felt stupid for even caring what he thought about her since she was only wearing a tank top and pajama pants with her hair slightly damp.

'Fuck him' she thought 'what an ass.'

Kagome went to the fridge and poured herself some more wine.

"Look I didn't steal your pen." She said very matter of fact. "I picked it up and was going to give it to you but you had already walked out."

Taking a sip from her wine she inhaled slowly and exhaled willing that when she turned to look at the doorway he would not be there anymore. Not to her surprise he was still there. Now looking at her with amused eyes, he took a cigarette out and started to light it and stopped to ask if she would mind.

Kagome didn't mind, in fact she wanted to have one too but because he was getting on her nerves she told him he had to go outside because she didn't like smoke. He looked at her momentarily before walking to the living room, putting on his jacket and walking out the door. Kagome smirked to herself.

'Serves him right.' She thought.

Respect was a big deal for Kagome, and like her philosophy you give it you get it. She wasn't about to turn into another brainless girl all over him just because he happen to be well, gorgeous. She wanted to make it clear to him that if he was going to be rude to her she would not let him walk all over her.

'He is probably used to getting his way with all the girls,' Thought Kagome as she stirred the macaroni and cheese cooking on the oven. She signed looking towards the window, where he was having a cigarette. 'I can see why too.'

Moments later he walked back in and she was already on her second glass of wine. Kagome quietly hummed to herself her mood already slightly lifted and unaware that he was once again leaning on the doorway.

"He must have left." She mused out loud when she turned to the window only to be startled once again when she turned to look at the door way.

"Geez! Say something don't just stand there." She threw at him cleaning the bit of wine she had spilled.

"It is a bit more entertaining watching you jump every time you see me." He said as a smiled played on his lips. "Can I get some wine?" But before Kagome responded he was already pouring himself a glass.

"Sure make yourself at home." She mumbled sarcastically.

He smiled at her and Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. This was not good for Kagome; it was hard resisting the demon when it came packaged in such pretty wrapping.

'Come on Kagome, do not fall for that.' She commanded herself 'He probably does the same thing with every girl he talks to.'

Kagome finished stirring the macaroni and cheese dumped some in a bowl grabbed a fork and started for her room.

"Well I have to go." She said not really looking at him

"I will see you in lecture then."

Once in her room Kagome heard the front door open and close. Today had been full of surprises. Sessomaru had been the last person she had expected to come face to face in her own place. The idea wasn't too farfetched though, she did have Adrien as a roommate and even though he never really took his partying home, she knew he had lots of friends and liked to go out. Kagome was too wound up to sleep. Deciding that since the living room was now free of people she would watch a movie so making sure the house was finally free of Sesshomaru she grabbed the rest of the wine bottle and popped in a movie.

Kagome woke up to a light feather touch on her cheek and laughter. Sitting up quickly she noticed that Adrien had returned and Sesshomaru was standing over her.

"Hey" She said wiping the sleep from her eyes. She had fallen asleep when the movie had ended. "How were the bars?"

"Same old" responded Adrien taking of his shoes and walking away. "Going to bed."

Thinking Sesshomaru would just leave she settled back on the couch and closed her eyes but quickly opened them again when she noticed Sesshomaru sit down.

"So this is what you like to do, drink by yourself and watch movies." He said it in a laughing manner that made Kagome blush and get angry.

"It's not your business what I like to do in my free time." She snapped back at him. What happened next completely threw her off. Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss where she could taste the remnants of wine he had probably been drinking and a faint taste of cigarettes.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled at him. She was angry because he was probably drunk thinking she would be an easy lay for him tonight. That thought made her angrier.

"Get the hell out Sesshomaru" she said between clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru just smirked at her.

"Actually I think I'm going to crash here tonight, you know the whole drinking and driving, I'm quite against that."

Kagome walked to her room slamming the door angrily locked it and laid on her bed. That was it; she had made up her mind. She hated him. Who the hell did he think he was? He was nothing like someone she would ever like. He was obviously a player and did not care about anyone's feelings but his own. That she even thought she might like him made Kagome angry and sad at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews to the first chapter give me more reviews for the second chapter and I will update even faster. I guess the first chapter was funny to a lot of you, I didn't even try to make it like that but it ended up humorous. As for where the story is going I don't even know it's a surprise, you guys can find out with me.

Kagome didn't know why but ever since the kiss incident she wanted nothing to do with Sesshomaru. She had gotten over the drunken kiss quickly, it's not like he was the only guy ever to kiss her and want to have sex with her while drunk. It just hurt her that Sesshomaru did that because she thought there might have been something special about him. The weekend had come and gone and she had not seen Sesshomaru, she had no doubt she would see him in class on Tuesday so therefore she wanted to enjoy her Monday to the fullest. When Kagome had woken up the following morning Sesshomaru was gone and hadn't set foot in her apartment again. She wondered how drunk he actually had been to try and make a move on her like that.

Since it was the first week of classes things were pretty relaxed for Kagome so she took her time showering and went to make some breakfast. Adrien was already in the kitchen having had the same idea himself.

"Morning." Said Kagome

"Hey" Adrien said looking tired.

"Long weekend?" asked Kagome "I haven't seen you since last Thursday, did you go home?"

"Yeah for a bit, had to get my car fixed kept turning off on me and it cost me quite a bit too" Adrien said with a bit of annoyance "Sesshomaru drove last time to the bars and drove me back when my car didn't start."

That was the first time Kagome had heard about Adrien's car troubles.

"You mean Sesshomaru didn't drink with you guys?"

"Na, he's against the whole drinking and driving ever since his little sister and mom got killed by a drunk driver."

"So he wasn't drunk at all?" asked Kagome dumbly

"Well he might have had a glass of wine but that was when we first arrive, after that he didn't drink at all, why?"

"Just wondering"

Kagome took out some eggs and bacon and proceeded to make breakfast deep in thought. She wondered if she had misread Sesshomaru's intentions, she had just figured he had kissed her because he was drunk and wanted sex. Had she been wrong? If what Adrien said was true then he was sober when he had kissed her. So the next question was, why had he kissed her like that?

Only took a few words to change Kagome's whole perception of Sesshomaru. Just when she was starting to put him aside in her mind once again his name preoccupied her thoughts. She also felt bad about Sesshomaru's mother and sister and stopped herself from asking Adrien more about it because she felt that it really wasn't any of her business to know.

Stepping off the treadmill Kagome took a drink out of her water bottle and wiped off some sweat from her forehead. It felt good to be getting back into shape; already her body was giving her good signals like more energy and her clothes felt a little less snug. She couldn't wait until her body was nicely toned, she wanted to look great for her 21 birthday and she only had about three months to do it.

Kagome was about to walk to the locker room when she bumped into someone, her legs were still a bit shaky and tired from running so instead of catching her balance like she normally would she started to fall.

"Hey you ok." Standing in front of her and holding tightly onto her was someone Kagome had never seen before, he had dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and violet eyes. He was handsome with very nice arms, one weakness Kagome had.

He took Kagome to a nearby bench and sat her down gently. Kagome could not stop staring at him, where are all these guys coming from all of a sudden? She wondered. First Sesshomaru and now this guy standing in front of her, how had she gone to this school for nearly three years and never bumped into them.

Kagome gave him a weak smile feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm okay; sorry I almost fell on you it has been a while since I've worked out so I guess my body is not used to it yet."

"It's fine don't worry about it, glad I caught you before you fell though, that would of not been good." He said laughing a bit.

"Yeah thanks for helping me that would have been kind of embarrassing, I'm Kagome by the way."

"I'm Kouga, if you like I can help you out. I try to do some personal training on the side to help me pay for school so I can help you get back into shape."

Kagome smiled, "Thank, but I don't really have money for a trainer right now, I'm sorry."

"No one said I was going to charge you anything, besides what other excuse can I use to get to know you better?" he said with a smirk. "You want me to ask you out for coffee instead?"

Kagome was surprised at first but then smiled. Kouga seemed like a nice guy and he had saved her from falling and mostly just making a fool out of herself.

"Coffee and working out actually both sound good." She said

"Alright," Kouga said and pretended he had been worried about getting rejected "and here I thought you might have already been taken."

Kagome laughed, she was sure that most girls that Kouga did ask out would never reject him, he was quite attractive. Still Kagome was flattered by the attention and she saw no harm in going out on a date with Kouga, it had been a while since she had actually gone out with anyone.

"So how about tomorrow, you free?"

"After five I am." She said as she wrote down her phone number

"Well what do you say to dinner tomorrow night and we can start your workout on Wednesday?"

"Perfect."

Kagome was in a good mood the next day. It was the first time in a while that she had been asked out on a date and she was excited. Kouga was very attractive as well and that made her a little nervous too. Everything would have been perfect except for when she noticed Sesshomaru walk towards her and sit. Kagome tensed at his presence, she had purposely moved to a different seat to avoid him but he had found her.

"You seem happy today." He commented looking at her.

"Can't I be happy?" She said annoyed that he was talking to her. "Why are you sitting next to me by the way, there are plenty of other seats."

"I sit where I want." He said with a smirk "Don't tell me that kiss still has you flustered?"

That made Kagome blush a little and deciding to ignore him bit back the retort she had on the tip of her tongue. Which of course only made Sesshomaru even more amused and he continued to stare at her.

"What!" Kagome said after a while, she couldn't take his gaze studying her anymore; it was making her feel very self conscious.

"Just wondering if I could get away with kissing you here and now without you making a big scene" he said crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair.

"Go to hell!"

That statement only made him laugh infuriating Kagome more. As soon as class was over she grabbed her things and stormed out.

She was determined not to let him get to her, she was strong willed and he was not going to ruin her first date with Kouga. Kagome took her time showering and putting on her makeup ending up letting her hair fall down in loose waves.

'Well Kagome, I think you look good' she thought smiling.

Kagome had just stepped out of her room when she bumped into someone. At first she thought it was Adrien who was coming out of his room but upon further inspection she noticed that this person was taller and with a much muscular chest.

"Sesshomaru!"

"You look good where are you going?" he said smirking and looking her down from head to toe. His gaze made Kagome blush, it felt like he was slowly undressing her with his eyes and Kagome felt heat spread through her cheeks.

"None of your business" she snapped at him trying to divert his attention away from her body "if you're looking for Adrien he's not here."

Her comment worked and he immediately returned his gaze to her face.

"I wasn't looking for him." He stepped in closer trapping her against her own door looking at her lips. "I was curious as to why you seemed so happy earlier, now I see it's probably a date typical woman. If that is what you wanted I could have taken you out."

Kagome started to lose focus of the conversation and that she was annoyed at him. His body was too close to hers, she could smell the delicious scent he was giving off and could feel him through his shirt. Her heart started racing when he started kissing her. She tried struggling but he held her to him, opening her legs with his knee and pressing himself closer to her. Her mind refused to cooperate and she felt herself kissing him back. She didn't know what it was about him that a simple kiss could make her want to throw away reason. Kagome felt herself wanting him leaning deeper into the kiss but it was knocking at the door that made her push him away from her. Trying to regain her composure she glared at Sesshomaru trying to wipe the smirk off his face.

"I will be right there" Kagome managed to say in a shaky voice.

It was most probably Kouga, checking herself quickly in the bathroom mirror she fixed her dress but there was nothing she could do about her bruised lips. So she put on a bit of lip gloss and hurried to the door completely ignoring Sesshomaru.

"Hey." She said a bit breathlessly

"You look great." he said giving her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah let me get my purse" as she turned around she saw Sesshomaru walk into the living room eyeing Kouga with a disgusted look right as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Who's this" asked Kouga now eyeing Sesshomaru suspiciously.

"He's just my roommate's friend" replied Kagome quickly wanting to avoid Kouga getting the wrong impression "My roommate's not in so he was just leaving, right Sesshomaru?"

Kagome turned giving him a meaningful look with her eyes that let him know to keep his mouth shut and get out. Without a word he picked up his jacket and walked right past her.

Kagome found Kouga to be incredibly sweet and funny and decided that she liked him. Their date had been filled with fun conversation and no awkward pauses. Kagome also found him incredibly attractive. Her thoughts however kept going back to Sesshomaru and the kiss they had shared in her hallway. Sesshomaru made her want to lose herself, his body made her weak. He was a dangerous man in Kagome's mind, one that could make her lose control with a simple kiss. She shuddered to think what his touch could do to her and Kagome started to feel heat rise throughout her. Sesshomaru scared the hell out of her and what he could do to her; she had never felt such a powerful attraction to anyone before. She forced her attention back to something Kouga was saying smiling at him as she nodded her head in agreement to whatever he had said.

Kouga walked Kagome back to her apartment; he had been the perfect gentlemen all night. As they both reached her door they said their goodbyes and hugged, right as she was going to turn and leave he grabbed her hand. Kouga's kiss was less intense, he was a good kisser but his kiss didn't make Kagome's mind go blank. She didn't feel the heat she felt when Sesshomaru kissed her and she hated to admit it. She desperately wanted to like Kouga.

"See you tomorrow?" Kouga said in a husky voice from the kiss.

"Yeah" Kissing him one last time she opened the door and stepped in.

Leaning against the door she waited until she heard his car drive away. Kagome then went to the couch and took out a cigarette. She couldn't get Sesshomaru away from her thoughts. She didn't know why he kept kissing her and hated how her body wanted more. Kagome was determined not to give in, she didn't know if he was just playing with her emotions or what but she wasn't letting her guard down around Sesshomaru anytime soon. He was unpredictable, one moment not even registering her in his gaze the next kissing her in her own apartment making her want to tear his clothing off. She had no idea what to make of him. If he would just stop attacking her every time he was close to her maybe she could try having a decent conversation with him and try to know more about him. She didn't even know his last name, where he lives, or even what his major was. She knew it had to be some time of business major since he was in the same lecture as her.

Kagome brushed her teeth and changed for bed. After an hour of lying down she sat up frustrated with herself. It was useless to sleep, every time she closed her eyes she kept seeing Sesshomaru. Kept replaying the kiss in her mind, only in her mind more clothing was shed mainly his. She kept thinking what it would be like to run her fingers up and down his back.

'Damn him' she thought 'right as I'm trying to get back on a good sleep schedule.'


End file.
